


You’re My Moon, Stars, Earth, and Sun

by Emba_N



Series: JaTP One Shots/Stories by Emba_N [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, F/M, Goodbyes, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emba_N/pseuds/Emba_N
Summary: Ray, Julie, and Carlos say their final goodbyes to Rose, as she has been getting sicker and won't make it through the night.i'm sorry
Relationships: Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Julie Molina's Mother & Ray Molina, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina's Mother & Carlos Molina, Julie Molina's Mother & Julie Molina, Julie Molina's Mother/Ray Molina, Ray Molina & Aunt Victoria
Series: JaTP One Shots/Stories by Emba_N [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080653
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	You’re My Moon, Stars, Earth, and Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Fantoms! So TW, death is involved in case you couldn't tell and there are some Spanish phrases and words. I used Google Translate so if any of it is wrong, I'm sorry and please let me know! But here are the translations for some of them.  
> Mi querida- my darling  
> Mi pequeño angel- my little angel  
> Te quiero, mamá - I love you, mom  
> Querida - Darling  
> Mi amor - my love  
> Eres mi luna, Estrellas, Tierra y sol - You’re my moon, stars, earth, and sun
> 
> Anyways, if you want a full experience for this, I have a Spotify playlist for this chapter.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/25lT1nFjRbSv85OQf2QgVF?si=GfTW-JqETveAQf2TTWv_Og
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Happy reading!

It was 2 am, December 17 when Ray got off the phone, his heart shooting into his stomach. The hospital had just called to tell him that Rose was most likely not going to make it through the rest of the night. Ray tried to quell his shaking hands and took a few long deep breaths, tears began to collect in his eyes.

Rose had been battling stage 4 breast cancer for 6 months, it had spread to her liver and many of her lymph nodes. She had gotten extremely sick a week ago and they were forced to admit her to the hospital. They were hoping that Rose would’ve been able to be home with them for Christmas.

Now Ray was standing in the kitchen, knowing he was going to lose his Rosa that day. Suddenly his mind snapped into reality, he had to get the kids and call Victoria, see if she could take Julie and Carlos after they see Rose. He didn’t want them to have to see her go through it.

Ray shakily pulled Victoria’s contact up and dialed her number. She answered on the first ring.

“Ray, I got the call as well.” Victoria said, the sadness weighing her normal happy, expressive tone down. Ray let out a sigh as his own tears began to fall down his cheeks.

“I need you to take the kids after they-they say….” He couldn’t bring himself to say the final word but luckily Victoria knew. 

“Of course, Ray. I’ll meet you there. Be safe.” Victoria said through the phone. Ray nodded, even though he knew she couldn’t see him.

“I’ll see you soon.” Ray said numbly before hanging up. He put his phone down on the counter and ran his hands over his face and sighed.

They all had known this was coming but they hoped for some more time. Ray couldn’t dwell on it, his Rosa needed him and the kids would need him more than ever. Ray quickly shoved his phone into his pocket and quietly went up the stairs.

He went into his and Rose’s room, threw on a clean shirt and some comfortable joggers and grabbed a jacket. Ray went across the hall and slowly opened Julie’s door and entered quietly. She had her head buried into her pillow, her hair splayed around her head. Ray smiled sadly as he sat down on the edge of her bed and lightly grabbed her shoulder. Julie blinked her eyes open blurrily and looked at Ray, who offered a small sad smile.

“Hey, Mija. We’ve gotta go to the hospital to see mom.” Ray whispered, loud enough for Julie to hear but quiet enough to be gentle. Julie’s eyes immediately widened and they filled with tears, knowing what it meant. Ray tightly squeezed Julie’s hand comfortingly before he got up and kissed her forehead. “We’ll be okay, Jules.” Julie bit her lip and nodded before she sat up and began getting ready to leave quickly, grabbing any clothes to throw on. 

Ray stood in the doorway for a moment before he went back into the hallway and went to Carlos’ door and opened it. Carlos was starfished out on his bed, one of his pajama leg’s rolled up to his knee well the other was in its normal position. 

He went over to the edge of Carlos’ bed and lightly shook his shoulder. “Mijo, we've got to get ready to go. We have to go see mom.” Ray repeated the same words he had told Julie once Carlos blinked his eyes open. 

“Is mom okay?” His small childish voice asked innocently. Ray’s heart broke but he held in everything for Carlos’ sake.

“It’s not looking good, Mijo but we’re going to be there with her.” Ray said as gently as he could. Carlos’ face fell but he nodded as he clenched his jaw tightly as tears flooded his eyes. Ray gave him a proud smile, both Julie and Carlos were being so strong.

“Come downstairs when you’re ready, mijo. We’ll leave once you guys are ready.” Ray said before he stood up and gave Carlos’ hand a tight squeeze before he left the room to give him some privacy to get changed.

Julie was walking out of her room as Ray walked out of Carlos’, her eyes red and watery but she kept her head tilted downwards as she walked. Ray rubbed her back when they met in front of the stairs. Julie tightly grabbed his hand as they descended down the stairs.

They sat down on the couch, Julie fidgeting with the edge of her shirt as tears slipped down her cheeks. Ray rubbed her back soothingly as he held in his own tears. After a few minutes, Carlos slowly came down the stairs. Both Ray and Julie stood, the family linked hands, and went to the car.  
_________________

They silently arrived at the hospital and got out of the car, the gloom overhanging the early morning. Ray wrapped his arms around both Julie and Carlos as they entered the section of the hospital Rose was in. Victoria was already in the waiting room when they walked through the doors.

She was quick to envelop both Julie and Carlos, whispering greetings into their ears. Ray gave her a sad smile from his place behind his children. Once Victoria pulled away from Julie and Carlos, she immediately went to Ray and hugged him tightly.

“How’re you, Ray?” Victoria whispered into his ear, the sadness audible in her voice. Ray hugged her back tightly.

“As well as I can be.” Was all he responded with, the sadness welling inside his heart. He caught sight of Julie, her head bowed, holding Carlos’ hand tightly. “How is Rosa?” 

Victoria sighed. “I already spoke with her, she just wants to be with you all.” She left out the obvious words. ‘We said goodbye already’

They pulled away and Ray squeezed Victoria’s hand in comfort. She smiled. “Go see her.”

Ray nodded before he went over to Julie and Carlos, who were hugging each other. “You ready to go see mom?” 

Julie closed her eyes and nodded. Carlos buried his head in Julie’s shirt, hiding his tears. Ray grabbed both of their shoulders and they walked to Rose’s room. Julie and Carlos stayed pressed into Ray’s side.

___________________

Ray slowly opened the door to Rose’s room and the heartache exploded inside him. His entire being throbbed seeing his Rosa in such pain. Her hair had been gone for months, her face had swelled up and her eyes held so much pain. Yet she still smiled at them. Her eyes lit up with life through all the pain.

She was the same old Rosa.

“Hey, Mr. Molina.” Rose said, her tone sarcastic with her scratchy voice, laced with pain. Her voice was breathier and quieter than it normally was but it was still her. Ray and Carlos immediately appeared at her side. They smiled at her, and she smiled at Carlos and took his hand. Julie stayed glued to the doorway.

“Hey, mom.” Carlos said, his voice quiet and serious as he lightly stroked Rose’s hand. Rose squeezed both of their hands before she looked at Julie.

“Mija, please come,” Rose said gently to Julie, who shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Rose looked at Carlos and Ray. “I need to talk to Julie for a moment alone.”

“We will be right outside, Rosa.” Ray said and nodded and took Carlos’ shoulder and guided him out of the room, leaving Julie and Rose together alone. Rose’s chocolate eyes met Julie’s dark eyes and Julie’s tears came faster as she walked towards Rose and laid next to her, being careful of all the wires and tubes as she rested her head on Rose’s shoulder.

“I love you, mom.” Julie sobbed into Rose’s shoulder. Rose brought her hand up to Julie’s cheeks and brushed it lightly.

“I love you more, mi pequeño angel.” Rose whispered into Julie’s hair as she tucked her hair behind her ear and planted a kiss on her forehead. Julie curled up closer to Rose’s body as she sobbed.

“I’m sorry that you have to go through this, mom.” Julie cried as she lightly intertwined her and Rose’s figures together. Rose kissed Julie’s forehead again.

“If it’s my time, it’s my time Mija.” Rose said as she tightened her and Julie’s intertwined figures together. Julie rested her cheek against Rose’s shoulder as she cried. 

“I love you so so much mom.” Julie sobbed out, Rose smiled with tears in her eyes.

“Be strong, even when I’m gone I’ll still be with you,” Rose said as she brought her and Julie’s conjoined hands to her chest, where her slow but still-beating heart was. “Here. I will always be here, Mija. You are so strong and beautiful, mi querida. I love you, forever and always.” Rose rested her cheek against the top of Julie’s head and gently played with her hair.

After a long while, Rose’s voice broke through the quiet of the room. “Mija, I need to talk to Carlos and Papi. We can talk again soon.” Rose said gently, still playing with Julie’s hair. Julie slowly pushed herself up and nodded.

“Te quiero, mamá.” Julie whispered before she kissed Rose’s forehead. Rose smiled

“Te quiero, Mija.” Rose returned before Julie got off the bed and went to the door. Giving Rose one more look before she slipped out of the room to get Carlos.

________________

Once Carlos came out of Rose’s room, red-eyed and sniffling, Ray decided the kids should go home with Victoria. Victoria must’ve had the same thought as she shared a look with him. Ray grabbed both of their hands and squeezed them tightly.

“You both should go home with Tia.” Ray said his heart breaking, knowing that that was the final time they would most likely see Rose. Carlos looked exhausted and so did Julie but neither of them wanted to leave.

“Dad, I don’t want to leave.” Carlos said, his tears falling down his cheeks. Ray pulled Carlos into a tight hug as he fought to keep his own tears in.

“Mijo, it’ll be alright. You need sleep and you can call us whenever you want.” Ray said as Carlos pulled away from the embrace. He wiped his eyes and sighed before nodding. 

“I’m staying here.” Julie said stubbornly. Ray sighed, he knew it would be hard convincing Julie to leave. Ray was tired and wanted to be with his wife for her last few hours so he just nodded towards an empty space for him and Julie to talk. They both walked over to it and stood there.

“Mija, please go. Carlos will need you and mamá wouldn’t want you to see her go through this. Please, Jules, you’re tired and need sleep. You and Carlos can call whenever you want.” Ray said, trying his best to get Julie to leave with Carlos and Victoria. Julie sighed as tears fell past her eyes and she nodded.

“Okay, Papi.” Julie whispered before Ray pulled her close, closing his eyes as he hugged her.

“I love you so much, Mija. You are so strong.” Ray whispered to Julie.

“Tell Mom, I love her.” Julie said into Ray’s chest. Ray didn’t dare let himself cry, in fear he may never stop.

“I will, Mija.” Ray said as they hugged each other.

_________________

Once Carlos, Julie, and Victoria were on their way home from the hospital, Ray finally let himself breathe as he walked back into the hospital. The door slid open as he walked into the ward Rose was in, the secretary smiled at him sympathetically as he walked back to Rose’s room.

He slowly opened the door and slid into the room. Rose turned her head to look at him and she smiled but it was smaller and weaker than the first. She was paler than before and she looked even more exhausted. Ray managed to return the smile.

“Hey, Rosa.” Ray said as he took a seat beside her bed. She smiled at him as she reached her hand out to take. Ray gently took her hand and kissed the top of it before they tightly locked hands.

“You know I love you right, Querida?” Ray asked as he traced the back of her hand with his figures. Rose’s smile grew lovingly.

“Of course, I love you more than life itself,” Rose said, her voice calm and loving. Ray leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“I love you so much, Rosa.” Ray said as he rested his forehead gently on her forehead. Rose lifted her hand and brushed it against his cheek gently. 

“Eres mi luna, estrellas, tierra y sol.” Rose whispered to Ray, as tears began to track down his face. She lightly patted his cheek with her loving smile. “You are so strong, mi amor.”

“Am I? How can I live without you, mi amor?” Suddenly a sob broke from his throat as tears came trailing down his cheeks. Rose smiled at him, her eyes showing how much she loved him.

“You are the best man I’ve ever known. Live for me and love them for me.” Rose said as she cupped his cheek gently. Ray shook his head as more tears came barrelling down his cheeks. “I’ll always be with you.” Rose brought their joined hands towards her chest, right over her slowing heart, as she did for Julie.

“I will carry your love and memory forever, querida.” Ray said as he tightly squeezed Rose’s hand before he lifted it and kissed it gently. Rose scooted over as much as she could to make room for Ray. Ray moved onto the bed and Rose rested her head on Ray’s shoulder.

___________

Ray fell asleep for an hour before Rose’s heart monitor began to slow. Ray’s eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to look at Rose. Her eyes were half-lidded as she weakly squeezed Ray’s hand.

“Don’t worry Rosa, I’m here.” Ray said, keeping their hands interlocked as he pressed the call button. Once he did, he sat down next to Rose again. “We all love you. Me, Carlos, Julie, Victoria, all of us. Stay with me, mi Rosa.”

“Take care of Julie and Carlos for me. And take care of yourself. You deserve to be happy. I am in the stars now, look up, and see me sparkle. Te quiero, mi amor.” Rose said as a team of doctors came running in asking questions, grabbing equipment, and reading monitors. Rose never let go of Ray’s hand.

After a few long, agonizing seconds Rose’s eyes slipped closed and her heart monitor let out one long tortuous beep. Her hand lost its grip on Ray’s, but he held on tightly for his wife. Hoping she would come back to them. 

“Flatlining!” One nurse yelled as the doctors began running around. Ray’s mind went numb as he caught a glimpse of Rose’s unmoving form. A tube trying to force air into her lungs, her beautiful face lax, her chocolate brown eyes closed.

“I love you and I will see you soon, mi amor. I love you more than me. Enjoy being with the angels.” Ray whispered, closing his eyes and finally letting down the barrier. His tears and sobs ripping from his throat as he tightly held his wife’s cool hand. He planted a kiss on her hand as the doctors and nurses bustled around trying to save Rose.

After a few more long torturous moments, the crowd of medical personnel stopped as the beep rang out. Ray kept his eyes closed as they silently began shutting off machinery. Ray numbly listened to the nurses talking to him.

Liver failure. 

Build-up of toxins.

Time of Death- December 17, 2019, 4:27 AM 

“Rosanna Molina,  
Eres mi luna, estrellas, tierra y sol. Miraré las estrellas y te veré, mi amor. Te quiero, te amo mi querida angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Final line translation:  
> You are my moon, stars, earth, and sun. I will look at the stars and see you, my love. I love you, my darling angel.
> 
> I wonder what other characters died on December 17...?🤔 
> 
> So...I hope you felt something reading this! I'm sorry if I made you cry, but also not really. You can hate me for writing this too and if you do, Thanks!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope you like this! I also posted this in a chapter of my other fanfic if you wanna check it out.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652409/chapters/64997092
> 
> Anyways, thank you so so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this and have a good rest of your day or night!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Stay safe and healthy  
> Love you all <3  
> Memento Mori  
> -Emma


End file.
